


Woman Up-The Complete Series

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Time Favorites, Animals, Beach Volleyball, Big Sisters, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cat Cafés, Chapter 1, Chapter titles to be added later, Christian Holidays, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Feel-good, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girl Band, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Good Writing, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, Hurts So Good, I Love You, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Sisters, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Longest Story Ever, One of My Favorites, Protective Parents, Rating May Change, Rating: PG13, Rats & Mice, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Star Wars Day, Step-parents, Story Arc, Stuffed Toys, TV News, TV Tropes, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warnings May Change, Wordcount: Over 100.000, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: After their latest nanny doesn't work out, Olivia moves back home from college to help take care of her sisters.
Relationships: Emma/Lucas, Erica/Sam, Kimberly/Matt, Lacey/Avery, Lacey/Jasper, Lacey/Neil, Olivia/Patrick
Kudos: 1





	Woman Up-The Complete Series

**Part one**

Chapter one

Olivia tapped her pencil on her paper, trying to remember what she had studied the past year. Her attention was split between the page and questions at hand, and the large clock on the wall, ticking down the minutes until the bell would ring and she would hop in the car and drive down to see her sisters.

The drive would take about 4 hours, which meant she would get there around 7, or at the latest, 7:30. During the Christmas holidays, she had been stuck in such bad traffic that she had not arrived home until almost 9:00. She did not want to be getting home that late again. She could not afford to. The time she had with her sisters was limited and precious, and she wanted to make use of it. Additionally, there would be a birthday party for Lacey tonight. Lacey was her youngest sister, and would be turning 11. Her birthday was not until the weekend, but her parents would need to go back to the set of the movie they were working on tomorrow, so it had to be tonight.

She had already picked up a few birthday presents for her sister, but there was one last thing she had to get, and it had to be on the way home. Olivia wanted it to be as fresh as possible. It would be Lacey's dinner, after all.

_Brrrrrrrinnnnggg!_

The loud bell startled Olivia from her thoughts, and her test, causing her pencil to make a large, long mark across the last few multiple choice questions. It didn't matter, anyway. In addition to her report card having already been delivered almost 2 weeks ago, Olivia did not care whether or not she passed the test. Nothing was as important as getting home to her sisters. She snatched up her backpack, pre-packed, and left the classroom quickly. The teacher shouted something after her, but she didn't care. She glanced at the board one last time, reading the date. June 21, 2019. The day the summer began. She quickly rushed into her dorm room, grabbing her suitcase, once again, pre-packed, and her purse. She took her car keys out, almost running into her roommate as she rushed out.

"Sorry," Olivia said quickly.

"You really thought I was gonna let you leave without saying goodbye?" asked her roommate, Imogen.

Tired from running, Olivia finally took a breath. "Of course not."

"I know you want to see your sisiters," said Imogen. She hugged Olivia, who gave her a one-armed hug back.

"Bye, Imogen. Have a good summer."

"You, too," said Imogen, letting her go.

Olivia rushed off, waving back at Imogen when she called out, "See you soon!"

Olivia ducked and weaved through various students, finally reaching her car. She started the engine, and quickly was off on the road.

**NEU-on or before Sunday**

**Unfinished chapter**

**Chapter will be finished on or before July 31**


End file.
